In assembly line manufacturing of vehicles, it is desirable that air conditioning line fittings be secured using a power nut driver rather than using a torque wrench. For this reason, peanut or block fittings are often employed.
Conventional air conditioning systems have employed block fittings having several shortcomings. The block fittings of prior art systems include restricted flow diameters in the tubing within the fitting resulting in undesirable pressure losses. Prior art fittings are typically produced from thick block material resulting in heavy and expensive fittings. Additionally, the prior art fittings are produced with a single o-ring seal. Therefore, if a surface of the tubing or seal becomes damaged, undesirable leakage of refrigerant fluid may occur.
It would be desirable to produce a fitting for use in an air conditioning system which militates against pressure loss, militates against leakage of refrigerant, and is inexpensive to produce.